


Oh, To Sleep

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [21]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Peggy is having trouble sleeping.





	Oh, To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> One-word prompt of 'sleep' inspired this drabble.

Peggy tossed and turned in the hotel bed, unable to get comfortable no matter what position she chose. On her back, on her side, on her stomach… nothing worked. She was exhausted but couldn’t sleep. 

She could have blamed it on the hotel mattress. It wasn’t the most comfortable, but she’d slept soundly on worse, wartime cots included. No, it wasn’t the bed. It was what was missing from the bed. She missed the warmth next to her, the strong forearm draped over her waist, the soft snoring tickling her ear.

What she and her bed were missing was Daniel.


End file.
